Fied and lady
by DarkphoenixZX
Summary: Mimpi buruk Fied, Kebimbangan dan...'ibu'


FIED POV

….

"Nnngghhh….", aku mengerung. Peluh membasahi kulitku. Selimut yang menutupiku kini setengahnya terbuka – memerlihatkan dadaku yang telanjang sampai pinggang seperti batu tulis. Kegelisahanku di alam mimpi makin menjadi, begitu pula mimpi burukku.

"Hei! Bangun!" Teriak seseorang sambil memukul dahiku sekerasnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kurata!" Jeritku sambil tersentak bangun Orang disampingku – Lady Kurata – sedikit terkejut dengan cara bangunku yang tidak biasa.

"Fied, kau kenapa?" Tanya orang itu.

Aku mendongak melihatnya. Dia berdiri dengan bingung. Aku berusaha untuk mengerut dalam selimut – berusaha untuk menjadi kecil. Aku gemetar. Rambut merahku tergerai layu.

"Fied, kau kenapa?" Lady mengulang pertanyaannya. Dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Mimpi…..menakutkan…" Ujarku terbata. "Aku nyaris membunuh kalian semua," lanjutku gemetar. Mimpi itu berakhir dengan darah dari tubuh Kurata yang muncrat dari tempatnya, membasahi tubuhku.

Lady Kurata menepuk kepalaku, "Fied, itu hanya mimpi."

"Untukmu ya, Lady. Terasa nyata sekali. Sisi 'moth' dalam diriku tidak terkontrol baik akhir – akhir ini dan…dan…," aku menggeleng pelan – masih takut – gemetar.

Aku takut.

Dengan pelan, Lady meraih kedua pipiku dengan tangannya yang ramping. Membuat kami saling menatap. Matanya hijau kebiruan – sejuk. Gemetarku berangsur – angsur hilang tergantikan dengan semu merah di wajahku. Napas kami terdengar bersahutan.

"La, Lady….," aku berusaha untuk bicara. Tetapi ia mendesis pelan agar aku diam untuk menenangkan diri. Aku agak berdebar – sangat berdebar. Lady Kurata tetap berwajah es. Berbeda dengan wajahku yang sekarang mungkin seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanyanya tiba – tiba. Pelan aku mengangguk dengan kedua tangan Lady masih menempel pada pipiku.

Tak terasa air mataku turun.

"Jangan menangis. Kau ini laki – laki, bukan?" senyumnya simpul.

"Aku? Menangis? Ma, maaf...," kugosok mataku sekeras mungkin. Wajahku masih merah.

"Hmp, dasar kau ini," ujar Lady Kurata sambil menjitak dahiku. Aku meringis sakit. Cukup kerasa juga.

"Ke, kenapa kau menjitakku, Lady?" Tanyaku sambil mengelus dahi.

"Kadang kau lucu saat menangis atau memerah mukanya," ujarnya sambil mendekatkan wajah padaku. Kontan aku agak mundur. Telingaku makin panas juga wajahku.

"Lu, lucu? Dari mana Lady?" Aku bingung.

"Tiap kali memerah, lucu…" ia tersenyum.

Ini membuatku bingung. Aku bersikap senormal dan sebiasa mungkin. Hasilnya, beberapa orang mengatakan aku polos seperti anak kecil dan lucu.

Sentilan di dahi – tempat yang sama – langsung mendarat padaku.

'Ungh..?"

"Maaf, tiba – tiba ingin menyentil," ujarnya sambil terkikik.

Aku hanya bisa menahan sakit dan malu di saat yang sama.

…

LADY KURATA POV

Tiba – tiba dia terbatuk. Keras dan serak. Tanda sakitnya belum sembuh benar. Segera saja, teh lemon (yang tadi aku bawa) kuserahkan padanya. Aku bisa buat lagi yang lain. Saat ini, teh ini lebih baik untuk dia. Fied menerimanya dengan tangan yang dingin – nyaris seperti es. Ia menyesapnya pelan – pelan.

"Setelah minum, tidurlah," ujarku pelan.

"Aku tak mau tidur. Aku takut mimpi itu akan muncul lagi. Bolehkah aku duduk di sofa ruang tengah?" Tanya Fied.

"Terserah kau," ujarku sambil beranjak.

Fied berjalan pelan – terhuyung menuju sofa. Dia mengambil sisi sandarac yang nyaman kemudia menghela napas.

Aku kembali menekuni catatan divisi kami.

"Lady," panggil Fied.

"Apa?" Tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan tatapan pada deretan tulisan tentang misi.

"Bolehkah aku…memelukmu…?"

"Hah!" Pandanganku beralih padanya. Ada angin apa ini?

"Bo, bolehkah aku memelukmu? Saat aku mimpi buruk, ibuku tak pernah melakukan hal yang kau lakukan padaku dan….aku lihat di buku, saat ada anak yang mimpi buruk, sang ibu selalu memelukku dan….", jelasnya bingung. Ia tak tahu harus memilih kata mana yang tepat.

"Kau…," ujarku sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ka, kalau kau mengizinkan, Lady. Akutidak memaksa," balasnya sambil tertunduk malu.

"Dasar….baiklah untuk kali ini saja," aku duduk di sampingnya, berhadapan. "Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Perlahan cakarnya yang besar merengkuhku. Ia agak gemetar. Pelan – pelan dia berbisik 'ibu'. Berulang kali seiring jatuhnya air mata. Aku membiarkannya. Kurasa ini wajar mengingat dulu dirinya…

Kami berdua diam tak bergerak di sana.


End file.
